It is useful to transmit images from an electronic camera to a small, light portable printer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,911 discloses a cathode ray tube (CRT) that writes lines of data onto a photosensitive sheet as the sheet is advanced past the CRT. Such a printer requires accurate advancement of medium under a linear writing element. A cathode ray printer is large, heavy and power intensive. A color liquid crystal display (LCD) provides a smaller, more efficient light writer. A LCD also eliminates the need to accurately advance media to form an image on photosensitive media. LCDs built for real-time display of full color images generate over 100 color levels in less than 1/30 of a second. This display refresh speed requires costly analog circuitry to feed a continuous quality image to the display. Notwithstanding the effectiveness of these LCD printers, there is still a problem in providing low cost, high speed multidensity output prints.